In many wireless networks, such as long-term evolution (LTE) networks, the selection of shared data channels for uplink is scheduling/grant-based, and the scheduling and grant mechanisms are controlled by a base station (BS) in the network. A user equipment (UE) sends an uplink scheduling request to the BS. When the BS receives the scheduling request, the BS sends an uplink grant to the UE indicating its dedicated uplink resource allocation. The UE then transmits data on the granted resource. This is a specific example of grant-based uplink traffic.
In contrast, for grant-free traffic, independent of any scheduling request, a UE may be mapped to resources for grant-free transmission. The resources are not dedicated to a UE, and there can be multiple UEs mapped to the same resource. In grant-free transmission, a UE does not rely on a dynamic scheduling request and grant mechanism to transmit data. A given UE that has no data to transmit will not transmit using the mapped resources.